SasuSaku Story
by Komagata Haniko
Summary: Kumpulan oneshoot SasuSaku LoveStory HighSchool-Married SasuSakuLovers
1. Dia Milikku

**Disclaimer : Naruto @ Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Title : SasuSaku Story**

 **Story @ Komagata Haniko**

 **Main Chara : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, etc..**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/AU**

 **Warning! : Typo, GaJe, OOC**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Chapter 1 : Dia Milikku**

"Yeaayyy... Sasuke- _kun yattaa..."_ Gadis bersurai pink itu melonjak senang sambil bertepuk tangan heboh ketika kekasihnya kembali berhasil membobol gawang lawan, sehingga kelasnya berhasil meraih juara 1 dalam pertandingan sepak bola antar kelas Konoha High School.

Bukan hanya Sakura yang tampak kegirangan, namun semua teman-teman sekelasnya termasuk Kakkashi-sensei sang wali kelas pun tampak tersenyum sumringah dengan wajah bangganya.

"Sakura- _chan_!" Gadis pink itu menoleh saat sahabat pirang ponytailnya memanggil.

"Ino- _chan_.. kelas kita menang!!" Jerit Sakura sambil tertawa-tawa gembira, Ino pun demikian. Kedua gadis itu tampak melonjak-lonjak girang.

"Um.. Sasuke- _kun_ sangat hebat. Tiga kali goal berturut-turut loh.." Mendengar pujian Ino untuk kekasihnya tak urung membuat Sakura pun merasa bangga.

"Sai- _kun_ juga hebat kok." Kata Sakura yang kini balas memuji kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Hehehe.. yuk Sakura- _chan,_ kita ke lapangan!"

Sakura mengangguk.

Kedua sahabat itupun ikut membaur dengan teman-temannya yang lain mengelilingi dan menyalami para pemain. Kelas XI IPA 1 memang paling populer di antara angkatannya. Itu berkat keberadaan para pemuda-pemuda tampan yang menempati kelas tersebut.

Sebut saja Namikaze Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, Rei Gaara, dan sang pangeran Konoha High School Uchiha Sasuke. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan kemenangan XI IPA 1 menjadi kemenangan bagi seluruh para siswi KHS. Bahkan para siswi kelas XI IPA 2 pun yang notabene adalah kelas yang baru saja dikalahkan oleh Sasuke-cs ikut beramai-ramai merundungi para pemenang dan mengabaikan raut kekecewaan teman-temannya.

Ino langsung memeluk Sai saat pemuda berkulit pucat itu melihat ke arahnya. Sai tersenyum lembut sambil membalas pelukan Ino. Pandangan Sai dan Sakura tersenyum. Gadis pink itu mengedipkan sebelah mata beriris emeraldnya pada Sai sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Sai mengangguk sekilas karena Ino sudah keburu mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan berbagai pujian.

Sakura kemudian kembali bergegas menuju ke tempat kekasihnya.

Disana, di pinggir lapangan. Tampak Uchiha Sasuke sedang mengelap keringat di wajahnya dengan handuk kecil berwarna pink yang adalah milik Sakura. Melihat Sasuke memakai handuknya membuat Sakura merona.

Sakura berlari kecil sambil melambai pada Sasuke, namun sepertinya Sasuke tidak menyadarinya.

"Sasu-"

"Sasuke- _Kuuuuuunnn_!!!!!"

"..Ke _..kun."_ Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Barusan gerombolan para siswi KHS yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai SasuLovers langsung berlari melewati Sakura bahkan ada yang dengan sengaja menabrak bahunya, sehingga kekasih Sasuke itu hampir saja terjatuh apabila Gaara tidak menangkapnya.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?" Gaara menatap cemas pada sahabatnya itu.

Sakura membalas tatapan Gaara dengan mimik cemberut. Gaara menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu melirik ke arah Sasuke yang tampak kebingungan karena para gadis itu mengerubunginya. Mereka tampak berebutan ingin mengelap keringat Sasuke dan saling berlomba memberikan botol minuman untuk pemuda raven tersebut.

"Huh.. Tanpa aku juga sepertinya Sasuke-kun baik-baik saja." keluh Sakura dengan mimik terluka.

Gaara yang menyadari sikap cemburuan sahabatnya itu hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Sudah ku bilang 'kan resikonya kalau menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Tapi kau tetap nekad." Mendengar perkataan Gaara membuat Sakura semakin merengut.

Sakura kembali melirik ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda itu terlihat kewalahan dan berusaha keluar dari kurungan penggemarnya.

Mata onyxnya kemudian menangkap sosok pink kekasihnya yang saat ini sedang menatap ke arahnya dengan ekspresi merengut.

Sasuke mengeluh dalam hati. Dua bulan menjalin hubungan dengan gadis itu sudah membuatnya mengenali sosok Haruno Sakura yang cemburuan dan cepat menangis.

"Sasuke-kun.." Lirih Sakura.

"Kau mau diam saja eh? Kau 'kan kekasihnya Sakura."

Sakura menatap lekat wajah Gaara yang saat ini tampak menyeringai padanya. Ucapan Gaara barusan seolah memompa rasa percaya diri Sakura.

"Kau benar Gaara- _kun._ Aku adalah kekasihnya." Mata emerald Sakura bertemu dengan onyx Sasuke yang terlihat kewalahan menghadapi para SasuLovers.

Sakura menarik napas panjang, kemudian dengan penuh rasa percaya diri gadis Haruno itu melangkah pasti ke arah Sasuke.

Sakura meraih sebuah _speaker_ yang dipegang oleh Kotetsu salah satu panitia olahraga yang kebetulan sedang melewatinya. Kotetsu hanya terbengong sambil melihat Sakura yang seenak jidat lebarnya merebut _speaker_ nya.

Gaara tersenyum geli di tempatnya, sedangkan Sasuke mulai mengerutkan keningnya melihat Sakura yang kini sedang menarik napas panjang kemudian..

"Hoii.. KALIAN PARA SASULOVERS KU PERINTAHKAN MENJAUH DARI SASUKE-KUN!!!"

Gaara mulai memegang perutnya menahan tawa. Sedangkan Sasuke melongo dan melupakan gaya coolnya untuk sesaat, terlalu shock oleh sikap kekasihnya.

Ino, Sai dan yang lainnya tampak melihat penuh minat pada Sakura, merasa akan ada pertunjukan heboh setelah ini.

"Sakura- _chan.._ " Ino menatap tidak percaya pada sahabatnya itu. Sai terkikik geli. "Tidak ku sangka Sakura bisa bertingkah posesif seperti itu."

Para SasuLovers melihat Sakura dengan pandangan meremehkan dan sorot benci. Tentu saja, mereka berpikir kalau seorang Haruno Sakura yang penampilannya 'biasa' itu tidak pantas bersanding dengan sang pangeran KHS.

"MINGGIR! KALIAN HANYA MEMBUAT SASUKE-KUN TERGANGGU!!!"

"KALAU KAMI TIDAK MAU MENJAUH. KAU MAU APA HARUNO JIDAT LEBAR??"

Sakura menganga kesal karena salah seorang dari mereka mengatainya dan berhasil mengenai bagian paling sensitifnya.

 _'Sialan!'_

Gaara tertawa terpingkal. Sasuke menepuk jidat.

"AKAN KU BUAT KALIAN MENYESAL DENGAN MEMASANG FOTO-FOTO MESRAKU BERSAMA SASUKE-KUN."

 ** _KRIIKK_**

 ** _KRIIKK_**

 ** _KRIIKK_**

 ** _KRIIKK_**

 _'Mati aku, kenapa hanya ide itu yang melintas di kepalaku?!_ Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri. Padahal dirinya tahu sekalipun belum pernah berfoto bersama Sasuke.

Kini giliran Gaara yang menganga. Sasuke tanpa sadar mendengus geli.

"Sialan, kalau dia nekad memasang fotonya bersama Sasuke-kun bisa-bisa aku akan galau seumur hidupku." Keluh salah seorang SasuLovers yang berada di dekat Sasuke. Sasuke melirik gadis itu geli.

"Aku juga, mana sanggup melihat Sasuke-sama bersama _pelayan_ itu." komentar temannya. Sasuke meliriknya tajam.

"Jangan sampai kita kalah dari dia. Keroyok saja mumpung sahabat ponytailnya tidak ada."

"Iyaa, temannya yang berwajah garang dan berkuncir empat itu juga tidak kelihatan."

"Si cepol dua yang jago kungfu itu juga sepertinya tidak ada di dekatnya."

"Yuk kita buat si Haruno itu menyesal karena berani melawan kita."

"AYO TEMAN-TEMAN JANGAN MAU KALAH DENGAN SI HARU-"

"Seujung kuku saja Sakura terluka akan ku pastikan kalian menyesal."

 **DEG!**

Desisan maut sang Uchiha Sasuke berhasil membuat nyali mereka ciut. Saat diliriknya pemuda itu, tatapan elang sang Uchiha membuat mereka bergidik ngeri, langsung berlari dan menjauh darinya.

"MAAFKAN KAMI SASUKE-SAMAAAAAA..." Teriak mereka dengan gajenya.

Sakura melongo.

"Tidak ku sangka mereka benar-benar takut dengan ancamanku." Gumam Sakura yang salah tanggap.

Di belakang gadis pink itu Gaara tampak tersenyum simpul ketika Uchiha Sasuke berjalan memdekati gadis _nya._

"Sakura!" mata beriris emerald itu melebar saat namanya dipanggil oleh kekasihnya.

"Sasuke- _kun_.." Rona merah di wajahnya pun tak dapat lagi disembunyikan.

".. _Gomen_ hehe.. tadi aku hanya kesal melihat mereka membuatmu tidak leluasa bergerak Sasuke- _kun_. Maaf kalau aku membuatmu malu." Sakura berkata pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Sakura tidak menyadari kalau saat ini Sasuke sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Kau cemburu?" Tanya Sasuke menyembunyikan nada gelinya.

"Tidak," Sakura langsung melotot, mendongak menatap kekasihnya.

"Benarkah?" Goda Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura benar-benar merona sekarang.

"Huh.." Sakura mendengus. "Aku cemburu 'kan wajar. Kau kekasihku."

 **Blushh..**

Kali ini malah Sasuke yang merona mendengar pengakuan Sakura.

 _'Gawat, sepertinya panah cupid saat ini mengaduk hatiku.'_ Bisik hati Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha menjaga wajahnya tetap cool.

"Ah ya, aku mengerti-"

"Cieee Sakura- _chaan~"_ tiba-tiba Ino, Sai dan Gaara sudah berada di belakang Sakura.

Ino tersenyum menggoda. "Tidak ku sangka kau dan Sasuke memiliki foto saat bermesraan. Tunjukan padaku dong!" Ino menoel bahu Sakura.

" _Urusai_ Ino- _chan no Baka!"_ Sakura melirik Sasuke takut-takut. Pemuda itu hanya diam.

Sai dan Gaara juga bergantian menggoda Sasuke dan Sakura, namun berbeda dengan Sakura yang wajahnya sudah sewarna dengan rambut Gaara, Sasuke masih tetap memasang wajah _stoic_ nya.

•

•

~000~

•

•

"Maaf ya Sasuke- _kun,_ karena aku kau jadi bahan ledekan Ino, Sai, dan Gaara."

"Hn."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di depan rumah Sakura. Duduk berdua di beranda depan yang di penuhi dengan warna-warni bunga milik Haruno Mebuki.

Sasuke terlihat sibuk mengotak-atik handphone _nya._ Sakura jadi bingung harus mengatakan apa lagi untuk mencairkan suasana. Kekasihnya ini memang sangat irit kalimat. Namun sekalinya kalimatnya panjang biasanya itu disertai sindiran yang pedas.

"Sakura!"

"Yaa?" Sakura menoleh sambil tersenyum manis karena merasa senang Sasuke akhirnya mengajaknya mengobrol.

 ** _Cekreekk_**

Sakura melongo.

Sasuke melihat ke layar Handphone _nya_ dengan senyum puas.

"Kau terlihat manis, Sakura."

 **Bluuuuuussssssshhhhh**

Barusan Sasuke mengambil foto mereka berdua secara tiba-tiba dengan camera handphone _nya._

Tampak Sakura yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke juga melihat ke arahnya. Foto itu tampak natural dan sangat manis. Apalagi melihat rona merah di wajah Sakura, seolah-olah barusan Sasuke sedang melakukan sesuatu yang romantis padanya.

"Sa..Sasuke- _kun.._ Barusan kau-"

"Ya, setidaknya saat kau berniat untuk mengancam seseorang, kau harus memastikan kalau sesuatu yang kau gunakan sebagai ancaman itu benar-benar ada." Sasuke menyeringai.

Sakura benar-benar merasa mati gaya. Gadis itu hanya pasrah sambil tersenyum malu.

Sasuke lagi-lagi merasakan sang panah cupid membidik tepat hatinya.

"Sakura.." Panggil Sasuke serak.

"Umm? Ada ap-"

Mata Sakura melebar seiring dengan degupan jantungnya yang menggila dan kata-katanya yang terpaksa ditelannya kembali ketika bibir tipis Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut.

 ** _Cekkreeekk_**

Sasuke dan Sakura **terpaksa** langsung menjauh saat menyadari sosok bersurai merah yang tak diundang dengan santainya mengambil foto mereka tanpa izin.

"Hehehe.. dengan begini 'kan ancaman Sakura jadi benar-benar bisa terealisasikan." Kekeh pemuda itu sambil menunjukan hasil jepretannya.

Sakura seketika menutup matanya malu dengan kedua tangannya. Merengek agar foto itu di hapus.

Sasuke tetap berusaha terlihat tenang, namun tatapan mata tajamnya membuat sang 'fotographer dadakan' itu menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Akan Ku bunuh kau Gaara!"

 **~END of Chap 1~**

 **A/N: Hahahaaa maafkan kalau chapter 1 ini berakhir dengan GaJenya. Yaah niatya akan dibuat oneshot tiap chapternya, khusus membahas lovestory _nya_ SasuSaku. Maaf yaa kalau kurang memuaskan**

 **RnR**


	2. Masakan Penuh Cinta

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto @ Naruto**

 **Title : SasuSaku Story**

 **Story by Komagata Haniko**

 **Main Chara : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, etc..**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance, friendship, AU**

 **Warning! : Ooc, Typo, Gaje**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 2 : Masakan Penuh Cinta**

Sasuke menelan ludah dengan perasaan tidak enak ketika melihat gadis bersurai pink yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya Haruno Sakura sedang sibuk di dapurnya sambil bersenandung riang.

Gadis itu tampak sedang berkutat dengan segala perlengkapan memasaknya.

Mengiris daging ayam berbentuk dadu, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan bumbu-bumbu rempah lainnya. Dari gayanya sih terlihat kalau Sakura sangat menikmati kegiatan masak memasaknya. Sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Sasuke yang duduk di meja counter sambil menyesap secangkir ocha hangat.

Ini bukan kali pertama Sakura memasak untuk Sasuke, jadi pemuda Uchiha itu sudah mengetahui kemampuan Sakura di dapur bisa dikatakan 'buruk'.

Namun, sebagai seorang kekasih yang baik hati Sasuke pun rela menjadi juri dadakan untuk menilai dan mencicipi masakan Sakura.

Sejak kemarin Sakura terus merengek agar Sasuke bersedia makan siang di rumahnya, karena kebetulan di hari minggu ini Sakura hanya seorang diri di rumah, kedua orang tuanya sedang berlibur ke kampung halaman mereka. Sehingga tugas memasak diambil alih oleh Sakura.

Sakura beralasan tidak terbiasa makan siang sendirian, rasanya nafsu makannya akan menurun, namun menurut Sasuke itu hanya alasan Sakura semata agar Sasuke tidak tega menolak keinginan kekasih pinky nya tersebut.

Memang benar, Sakura sengaja sudah menyiapkan resep masakan terbaru yang di dapatnya dari sebuah majalah aneka makanan terbitan minggu lalu. Sakura selalu berkhayal kalau Sasuke akan memakan masakannya dengan lahap kemudian memujinya, sehingga Sasuke akan semakin mencintainya.

Sasuke mengernyit karena melihat Sakura senyam senyum sendiri sedangkan wajan yang digunakan oleh Sakura untuk menumis bumbu sudah mengeluarkan asap dan aroma gosong.

"Sakura! Perhatikan masakanmu, jangan melamun!" Kata Sasuke menyentak khayalan gadis 17 tahun itu.

"Kyaaaa~ Aduh.." Sakura buru-buru mengangkat wajan itu sehingga tidak sadar dirinya belum sempat memakai sarung tangan masak. "Awww... Panas.. panas.. aduh, _Ittai~"_

Dan Sasuke hanya bisa menepuk jidat melihat wajan berisi minyak panas dan bumbu yang gosong itu sudah melayang dan jatuh tepat di kaki gadis itu.

•

•

~000~

•

"Hikss.. Hiks.. Sasuke- _kun~_ "

"Hn? Masih sakit?" Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tampak masih sesenggukan. Sakura mengangguk. Wajahnya merah karena tangis dan menahan sakit. Kaki kiri Sakura yang tadi terkena wajan panas sedang di rendam oleh Sasuke dengan baskom berisi air dingin. Sedangkan tangan Sakura yang juga melepuh sedang di olesi salep pereda nyeri oleh Sasuke.

"Sabar ya, mau ku antarkan ke dokter?" Sasuke mengusap air mata sakura dengan ibu jarinya. Pemuda itu tampak begitu sabar dalam merawat kekasihnya, mencoba untuk mengerti akan sikap manja dan cengeng Sakura.

" _Iie._ Aku sudah tidak apa-apa Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Lalu kenapa masih menangis?"

Sakura menunduk sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sasuke menatap Sakura lembut, kemudian mengelus helaian merah muda itu.

"Aku.. Aku gagal memasak untuk Sasuke- _kun_ makan siang." Sakura terlihat begitu menyesal. Sedangkan Sasuke diam-diam menarik napas lega.

Pemuda itu tersenyum tipis kemudian mengecup dahi Sakura, gadis itu menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Kau masih bisa memasak lain kali, Sakura." Sasuke hanya berniat untuk menghibur kekasihnya, bukannya benar-benar berharap Sakura akan memasak untuknya lagi, setidaknya sampai Sakura benar-benar bisa membedakan mana garam dan mana lada bubuk.

Sasuke ingat terakhir kali dirinya **harus** mencicipi bolu kukus buatan Sakura, bukan manis gurih yang dirasakan oleh lidahnya melainkan rasa pedas menyengat akibat lada bubuk yang dikira garam oleh Sakura.

Wajah Sakura kembali cerah, senyum kecil tersungging di wajahnya.

" _Hontou?_ "

"Hn." Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memasak lagi untuk Sasuke- _kun_ minggu depan." Sakura tersenyum manis.

Sasuke seketika membeku di tempat. Menyesali ucapannya barusan.

•

•

~000~

•

•

"Konichiwa.." Sakura meletakan sepatunya di rak sepatu yang terpasang rapi di belakang pintu masuk.

Hari minggu sore ini Sakura mengunjungi Sasuke di kediamannya. Orang tua Sasuke sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Korea, sedangkan kakaknya Itachi masih sementara mengikuti Kuliah Kerja Lapangan di daerah Suna.

Sakura memutuskan untuk memasakan makan malam untuk Sasuke sebagai ganti makan siang yang gagal minggu lalu.

*

 _"Sasuke-kun, aku sudah menyiapkan resep istimewa untuk besok. Sudah kuputuskan aku akan memasak makan malam untukmu."_

 _Sasuke seketika menegang. Ditatapnya horor wajah Sakura yang tampak begitu bersemangat dan tersenyum manis padanya._

 _"Ti-tidak.. Ehm, Sakura! Kau tidak usah repot. Sudah ada pembantu yang memasak di rumah 'kan." Kata Sasuke mencoba tetap stay cool. Sakura cemberut._

 _"Tidak mau!" Kata Sakurs keras kepala. "Pokoknya aku akan tetap datang dan memasak untuk Sasuke-kun."_

"Saku-"

"Aku langsung ke dapur ya Sasuke- _kun.."_

Sakura mengabaikan Sasuke yang mencoba menarik perhatiannya.

"Eh.. Sakura, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan saja?"

"Eh? Jalan-jalan?" Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya mengeluarkan segala bahan-bahan memasaknya.

"Ya," Sasuke mengangguk, wajah tampannya dihiasi senyum manis. Sekejap Sakura tampak tergoda dengan tawaran Sasuke, sangat jarang Sasuke mengajaknya kencan.

"Nanti kita makan malam di luar saja." Tambah Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menaikan kedua alisnya, mendengar kata 'makan malam' membuat keputusannya kembali beralih pada niatan awalnya berada di mansion mewah milik keluarga Uchiha malam ini.

" _Iranai!_ Aku mau tetap disini dan memasak untukmu. Jalan-jalannya lain kali saja ya Sasuke- _kun."_

Sasuke menganga. Tidak menyangka Sakura akan menolak tawarannya.

Sasuke pasrah. Kali ini Sakura terlihat lebih serius saat memasak, dan tidak melamun seperti lalu lagi. Sasuke berusaha untuk berpikir positive, kalau kekasihnya ini sudah sering belajar dari pengalaman memasaknya selama ini, pasti masakannya akan mengalami kemajuan.

Bermodal keyakinan itu Sasuke lalu memutuskan untuk membiarkan Sakura fokus memasak, sedangkan dirinya memilih untuk mandi.

Hampir satu jam kemudian Sakura memanggil Sasuke dan mengatakan masakannya sudah siap.

Sasuke terlihat semakin tampan dengan piyama biru tuanya, rambut basahnya menempel di sisi pipinya, dan tubuh tegapnya jadi semakin terekspos di balik piyama yang sedikit terbuka bagian atasnya, membuat Sakura merona.

Sasuke menyusul Sakura ke ruang makan. Ada dua jenis makanan yang dimasak Sakura untuknya. Teriyaki saos tomat dan rebusan sayur. Sakura juga membuatkan segelas jus tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa makanan yang dimasak dengan penuh cinta pasti akan terasa enak.

"Ini Sasuke- _kun._ " Sakura menyendokan nasi ke mangkuk Sasuke.

" _Arigatou._ " Sakura tersenyum manis sambil mengambilkan sepotong teriyaki dengan sumpitnya, meletakan di atas rebusan sayur di mangkuk Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit tersanjung dengan perhatian Sakura, sedikit mengkhayal bahwa suatu hari nanti pemandangan seperti ini akan terjadi setiap hari di rumahnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat ketika pemuda itu meneguk jus tomatnya.

Sasuke menjilat sisi bibirnya. Tersenyum tipis membalas tatapan Sakura.

"Enak." Kata Sasuke jujur. Sakura tersenyum senang dengan wajah berseri. Sasuke menghela napas lega, jus yang dibuat Sakura rasanya enak, pastilah makanannya yang lain juga akan terasa nikmat.

Sasuke lalu dengan mantap menyendokan teriyakinya pada saos tomat kemudian menyantapnya.

 ** _Hap_**

Sasuke mulai mengunyah dengan tenang.

Sedetik kemudian raut wajah Sasuke berubah. Matanya melotot, dan ekspresinya sulit ditebak. Tatapan matanya seperti orang memelas, dan kunyahannya semakin pelan.

Sakura masih memperhatikan Sasuke dengan jantung berdebar.

Wajah Sasuke memerah membuat Sakura melongo.

" _Nani_ Sasuke _-kun?_ Bagaimana rasanya?" Sakura tampak penasaran.

Sasuke tersenyum, perlahan menelan makanannya lalu menenggak jusnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau cicipi saja sendiri Sakura?" Sasuke masih tersenyum manis yang entah kenapa malah membuat Sakura menelan ludah gugup dengan perasaan tidak enak.

Sakura mengangguk. Kemudian tangannya mengambil sumpit lalu memilih sepotong teriyaki berukuran sedang, dicocol pada saos tomatnya yang berwarna merah segar kemudian melahap dan mengunyahnya perlahan.

Ekspresi Sakura tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke barusan.

"Bagaimana rasanya, sayang?" Tanya Sasuke sarkastik terus memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang memerah.

" _Hueekk!"_ Sakura memuntahkan makanannya.

•

•

~000~

•

•

Sasuke masih menahan tawanya. Sakura sedang melahap mie ramennya dengan semangat. Berkutat di dapur membuatnya sangat kelaparan, namun ternyata masakannya kali ini pun harus dikategorikan gagal.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Sakura ingin sekali berteriak kesal, sebagai gantinya gadis itu melampiaskannya pada semangkuk mie ramen Ichiraku.

"Suatu hari nanti aku akan memasak mie ramen yang jauuuuh lebih lezat dari pada ini, Sasuke- _kun._ " Kata Sakura di sela-sela kegiatannya mengunyah.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut. Pemuda itu tahu jelas niat baik Sakura untuk menunjukan rasa cintanya pada dirinya. Namun sepertinya memasak bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.

Sasuke hanya mengelus puncak kepala Sakura dengan sayang. Sakura meliriknya.

"Kau tidak marah padaku Sasuke- _kun?_ "

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Karena lagi dan lagi aku gagal memasak untukmu." Sakura memanyunkan bibir mungilnya.

"Aku tidak marah. Kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi." Sakura mendesah lega.

" _Yokatta ne._ "

"Ehm.. ngomong-ngomong aku ingin tahu berapa banyak garam dan cabai yang kau gunakan untuk memasak tadi?"

"Semuanya." Jawab Sakura cuek. Sasuke langsung melotot. "Karena niatnya aku ingin membuat masakan yang spesial. Jadi aku memakai semua bumbu yang ku dapatkan di dapurmu."

Sasuke menelan ludah. _'Rasanya memang sangat **spesial.** '_

Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah ketika mengingat persediaan garam dan cabai yang teruntuk satu minggu itu ternyata telah di masukan semuanya ke dalam porsi kecil masakan Sakura tadi, pantas saja rasanya asin yang mendekati pahit dan pedas yang membuat telinganya seperti berdengung.

"Eh, Sasuke- _kun_ , tiba-tiba aku dapat ide untuk memasakan mie ramen untukmu minggu depan. Bagaimana?"

 ** _Glek_**

Gerakan tangan Sasuke yang hendak menyuapkan sesendok mie langsung terhenti di depan wajahnya.

 _'Ku mohon, jangan lagi.!'_

 **-End of chap 2-**

 **A/N : Hehehehe.. *Author nyengir gaje* Aneh ya? Garing ya? Gomenasai klo tidak sesuai dgn keinginan readers.**

 **RnR domo**


	3. Surat Cinta Untuk Sakura

**Disclaimer@Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Title : SasuSaku Story by Komagata Haniko**

 **Chara : U.Sasuke** X **H.Sakura**

 **Genre : Romance. AU**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning! Typo, Ooc**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Chapter 3 : Surat Cinta Untuk Sakura**

*

Ino berjalan dengan langkah anggunnya menuju loker, setibanya disana gadis _ponytail_ itu menemukan sahabat merah mudanya sedang tersenyum-senyum sambil membawa secarik kertas.

Ino mengerutkan keningnya bingung, apalagi melihat semburat merah yang menghiasi pipi sahabatnya itu.

" _Nee.._ Sakura- _chan?_ Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ino menepuk pundak Sakura sembari melirik kertas yang masih di baca oleh gadis _pink_ itu. Sakura tersenyum sumringah pada Ino.

"Ino- _chan~_ Coba kau baca ini!" Sakura menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang tadi dibacanya kepada Ino. "Tak kusangka Sasuke- _kun_ bisa seromantis ini." Wajah Sakura semakin bersemu merah.

Ino langsung membaca tulisan tangan bertinta merah muda itu, tiap huruf dan kata yang tertulis di kertas brcorak bunga mawar itu begitu rapi dan menguarkan aroma harum.

Mata Ino seketika membulat seusai membaca surat tersebut. Tak dipungkiri olehnya, bahwa kata-kata yang tertulis di kertas itu membuat Ino tersipu, sepertinya wanita manapun yang membacanya pastilah akan merona dan merasa terbang ke bulan. Ya, walaupun terkesan sedikit berlebihan juga.

Hanya saja Ino agak sangsi kalau kata-kata segombal itu berasal dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Umm harus ku akui surat ini cukup romantis Sakura- _chan._ Tapi, entah kenapa aku ragu kalau ini ditulis oleh Sasuke."

"Ha?" Sakura menautkan alisnya. "Tentu saja ini dari Sasuke- _kun,_ Ino- _c_ _han._ Dia 'kan kekasihku."

"Tapi bukan berarti kalau surat ini-"

"Ah.. Sudahlah, aku mau ke kelas dan menemui Sasuke- _kun._ Aku tidak sabar untuk memberinya pelukan seperti yang dia tulis disini." Sakura menggoyangkan surat yang sudah dilipatnya itu, setelah tersenyum manis pada Ino, gadis pecinta ice cream itu _pun_ berlari riang ke kelasnya, meninggalkan Ino yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

*

"Sasuke- _kun~"_ Sakura langsung memeluk manja lengan kekar kekasihnya, membuat teman-teman sekelasnya-terutama kaum hawa-menatapnya iri.

"Hn?" Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala gadisnya dengan lembut.

"Hoiii~ Masih pagi ini. Jangan mesra-mesraan dulu. Malam minggunya masih besok lho.." Sindir Naruto yang duduk di kursi sebelah Sasuke. Sakura cuma menjulurkan lidahnya pada teman pirangnya itu, sedangkan Sasuke tampak tidak begitu peduli.

"Eh apa itu ditanganmu Sakura- _chan_?" Mata _saphire blue_ milik Naruto menangkap secarik kertas berwarna pink pucat di tangan Sakura. Sakura langsung tersenyum manis sambil melirik Sasuke penuh cinta, membuat pemuda Uchiha itu menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Ini surat cinta dari Sasuke- _kun_." Jawab Sakura riang sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke.

Ucapan Sakura sukses membuat penghuni kelas termasuk Ino yang baru saja memasuki kelas langsung menatap ke arah Sasuke. Naruto menganga lebar menunjukan raut wajah bodohnya, sementara Sasuke tampak shock dan membeku di tempat.

Sakura langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu menyadari reaksi kekasihnya yang sepertinya malu karena ketahuan menulis surat itu.

" _Gomen ne_ Sasuke- _kun._ Harusnya aku tidak bilang siapa-siapa ya?" Sakura menatap tidak enak pada Sasuke yang masih tetap diam.

"Coba ku lihat!" Setelah bangun dari keterkejutannya Naruto langsung merebut surat yang kata Sakura ditulis oleh Sasuke itu, kemudian membacanya dengan suara yang cukup keras dan bisa di dengarkan oleh seantero kelas.

*

 _Dear.. Sakura-Hime_

 _Sakura, apa kau sedang mengerutkan keningmu ketika menemukan surat yang ku tulis ini tergeletak di lokermu?_

 _Apa kau penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengirimimu secarik kertas berisi kata-kata yang akan menggambarkan isi hatiku kepadamu?_

 _Ya, Sakura-Hime.._

 _Bacalah setiap huruf yang ku tulis dengan penuh kasih ini.._

 _Bacalah untaian kalimat yang belum bisa ku ungkapkan secara langsung padamu.._

 _Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, menjagamu lewat doa yang selalu ku ucap tiap waktu.._

 _Sakura-Hime, tahukah kau.. Bahwa hari-hari kelamku seperti tak ada makna sebelum akhirnya kau muncul dalam hidupku._

 _Senyummu menjadi penyemangat di tiap hariku._

 _Tatapan hangatmu menjadi pelipur lara hatiku._

 _Sakura-Hime, aku berharap kau selalu tersenyum manis seperti saat ini. Ku harap tatapan emeraldmu selalu bersinar tanpa air mata._

 _Meski dari jauh, aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau bahagia._

 _Sakura-Hime, aku selalu merindukanmu.._

 _Mengharapkanmu.._

 _dan menanti pelukanmu.._

 _Sakura-Hime, mungkin saat ini aku belum bisa membuatmu bahagia, namun yang pasti.. Aku akan selalu berusaha untuk tidak membuatmu menangis. Akan ku jaga senyuman dan tawamu itu, kekasihku._

 _Sakura-Hime.. Aku selalu mencintaimu._

Hening.

Beberapa detik setelah Naruto selesai membaca surat itu seisi kelas langsung terdiam, beberapa langsung melirik ke arah sang Uchiha yang entah kenapa terlihat lebih dingin dari biasanya. Sakura melirik kekasihnya yang juga menyadari aura dingin sang Uchiha.

"Sasuke- _kun_ kau kena-"

"Huahahahahahahaa..." Tawa Naruto menggelegar, sukses membangunkan Shikamaru yang tadinya tertidur di sudut kelas. Sakura melirik Naruto kesal.

"Apa-apaan sih kau ini Naruto?" Sembur Sakura galak. Naruto masih tertawa geli.

"Huaahaa lucu sekali Sakura- _chan_.. Hahaha.. Kau tahu, aku berani bertaruh demi mie ramen kesukaanku. _Teme_ tidak mungkin menulis sesuatu yang norak seperti ini. Hahahahaha.."

Sakura sudah bersiap akan menjitak Naruto kalau saja Hinata tidak memegangi tangannya.

"Sa-Sakura- _Chan.._ Jangan pukul Naruto- _Kkun.._ " Gadis manis bersurai indigo itu mengedipkan matanya polos, membuat Sakura tidak tega untuk membentaknya. Sakura pun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menjitak pemuda pirang itu, yang masih saja tertawa geli.

"Hhhh.. Sudah ku bilang 'kan tadi padamu, Sakura- _chan_." Ujar Ino yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

Mulut mungil Sakura mengerucut. "Apa-apaan sih kalian ini? Sudah jelas ini yang menulis Sasuke-"

"Bukan aku."

"- _kun.. eh,_ apa maksudmu Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Bukan aku yang menulisnya." dingin.

 **Glek..**

Naruto menelan ludahnya, kemudian selagi sempat segera bangun dari kursinya dan bergeser ke samping Hinata. Aura _the devil_ Sasuke baru saja muncul ke permukaan. Bahkan Neji yang selalu tenang pun bergidik ngeri melihat perubahan air muka Sasuke.

Mata onyxnya berkilat tajam, dan wajah datarnya tampak bak pangeran kutub selatan.

Sakura sendiri juga ikut menjadi gugup dengan perubahan reaksi kekasihnya yang tadinya tenang kemudian berangsur-angsur menjadi tegang dan kini malah masuk ke level dingin menyeramkan.

"Sasu-"

 **Graaabbb..**

Sasuke merebut helaian kertas malang itu kemudian meremasnya sampai hampir hancur. Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu kelas kemudian melempar _sampah_ yang tadi di remasnya tersebut tepat ke arah tong sampah yang terletak di depan kelas.

Seluruh penghuni kelas XI IPA1 hanya bisa menahan napas dan membeku di tempat. Sungguh kejadian langka melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke marah.

"Mati aku.." Bisik Sakura

*

Sakura melirik kursi Sasuke yang kosong. Semenjak insiden surat tadi pagi, Sasuke menghilang dan belum kembali bahkan saat bel masuk berbunyi.

Ada rasa bersalah menyusup di hati gadis _pinky_ itu, jika saja tadi dirinya mau mendengarkan ucapan Ino mungkin dia tidak akan menunjukan surat itu pada Sasuke, dan Sasuke tidak akan marah seperti sekarang.

"Huhhh..." Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura menghela napas dan sama sekali tidak berniat memperhatikan pelajaran biologi dari Kakkashi- _sensei._

 ** _Kriiiiinngggg..._**

Sakura langsung melonjak ketika bell istirahat berbunyi. Gadis itu bahkan tidak peduli kalau _sensei_ nya belum meninggalkan kelas. Sakura langsung saja berjalan melewatinya.

"Ehm.. Haruno- _San_!" Panggilan Hatake Kakkashi membuat Sakura terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Sakura cemberut ke arah pria bersurai perak itu.

"Tsk.. Apa lagi Kakkashi-Nii?" Rengut Sakura yang tidak sadar telah memanggil nama sepupunya. Kakkashi menaikan sebelah alisnya atas sikap tidak sopan Sakura barusan.

"Aku _sensei_ mu saat ini, kalau kau lupa." Kakkashi bersedekap. Sakura menganga memutar bola matanya.

Pemandangan itu sontak membuat teman-teman Sakura memperhatikan mereka.

Beberapa kaum hawa pun mencibir dalam hati.

 _'Kenapa selalu si Haruno itu yang dikelilingi oleh pria-pria tampan?'_

 _'Tsk.. Pakai jimat apa sih si pinky itu? Sudah begitu beruntung bisa jadi kekasih Sasuke-Kun, bisa dekat dengan Rei-San, Kakkashi-Sensei juga selalu peduli padanya. Dan sekarang ada lagi penggemar rahasianya. Huh.'_

 _'Dasar.. dia itu sengaja sekali cari perhatian.'_

Sakura memaksakan dirinya tersenyum manis lalu _berojigi_ membuat Kakkashi menahan senyumnya.

" _Gomen ne_ Hatake- _Sensei_. Aku sedang terburu-buru saat ini. _Jaa ne_."

Dan saat Sakura sudah bersiap untuk berlari, tangan besar milik Kakkashi langsung memegang kepala merah mudanya membuat Sakura **lagi** menghentikan langkahnya.

" _Nani_ -"

"Dia ada di atap gedung perpustakaan. Sepertinya hatinya baru saja tertusuk es eh?"

Mata Sakura membulat. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi, Sakura langsung mengecup pipi kiri kakak sepupunya itu sehingga Kakkashi melepaskan tangannya dari helaian merah muda itu. Sakura kemudian berlari keluar kelas, namun baru beberapa langkah gadis itu kembali berbalik dan berteriak ke arah _sensei_ nya itu.

" _Arigatou Kakkashi-Nii.. I love you. Muuaaaccchhh.."_ Kemudian Sakura kembali meninggalkan Kakkashi bersama dengan tatapan horor dan wajah melongo teman-temannya kecuali Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba, dan Gaara pastinya yang memang sudah mengetahui hubungan antara Sakura dan Kakkashi.

Kakkashi hanya bisa mengelus dada dengan sikap Sakura. Ketika pria itu hendak mengambil tas nya di atas meja guru, tatapannya bertemu dengan puluhan pasang mata murid-muridnya yang nampak membutuhkan kejelasan atas tragedi ciuman di pipi dan ungkapan 'I Love You' dari Sakura tadi.

Kakkashi menghela napas, kemudian melempar senyum memohon maaf.

"Haruno itu adik sepupuku."

*

*

Iris emerald itu melebar saat menemukan sosok raven yang sejak tadi di carinya itu tampak sedang berbaring dengan sebelah lengannya menjadi bantal di sebuah kursi kayu panjang di dekat pembatas gedung.

"Sasuke- _Kun_!" Panggilan Sakura membuat Sasuke membuka kelopak matanya, menunjukan sepasang obsidian yang berkilat dingin.

Kini Sakura memahami maksud ucapan Kakkashi tadi tentang 'hati yang tertusuk es'.

Sasuke tidak berniat bangun, pemuda itu malah kembali menutup matanya saat kekasihnya berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di lantai samping kursi tempatnya berbaring.

"Sasuke- _Kun!_ Kenapa kau tadi tidak masuk kelas?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara pelan di dekat telinga Sasuke.

"Aku lelah." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Umm.. tapi jam ke lima dan enam kau akan masuk 'kan? Tujuh menit lagi bell masuk lho."

"Hn."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kalau reaksi Sasuke sudah secuek ini akan sulit untuk membujuknya.

"Sasuke- _Kun.._ " Sakura memberanikan diri menyentuh helaian raven milik kekasihnya itu, kemudian mengusapnya lembut. "Kau tidak keberatan 'kan kalau aku menyentuhmu seperti ini?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Sakura memanyunkan bibirnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu-" Sakura baru saja akan menarik tangannya kembali namun Sasuke langsung menahannya. "Aku tidak keberatan." Kata Sasuke cepat sambil menatap Sakura.

Gadis itu tersenyum lembut kemudian kembali mengelus rambut kekasihnya, mata emeraldnya saling menatap dengan obsidian milik Sasuke. Emosi kecemburuan masih terpancar dari tatapan pemuda itu, tapi Sakura juga menyadari bahwa tatapan itu melembut.

" _Daisuki,_ Sasuke- _Kun._ "

 **Cup**

Entah dapat keberanian dari mana Sakura refleks mengecup bibir tipis Sasuke. Benar-benar refleks dan dilakukan dengan cepat. Tak urung kedua sejoli itu merona.

Sasuke baru saja berniat akan menarik tengkuk Sakura dan memberinya ciuman balasan, ketika kedua matanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda mengintip dari sela pintu yang terbuka.

Mata beriris cokelat itu terbelalak saat menyadari kalau Sasuke melihatnya.

Pemuda itu langsung berlari, namun gerakan Sasuke lebih cepat dan berhasil menangkap ujung almamater yang dikenakan pemuda itu.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh pemuda itu sehingga menubruk tembok di belakangnya.

"Sasuke- _Kun_!" Sakura yang awalnya sudah sangat terkejut dengan gerakan cepat Sasuke, kini dibuat semakin shock dengan munculnya sosok pemuda yang cukup dikenalnya. Yang membuat Sakura semakin panik adalah ketika menyadari tangan Sasuke mencengkeram kerah pamuda itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke- _Kun?!_ " Sakura langsung menarik tangan Sasuke agar melepaskan kerah baju pemuda itu.

"Rie- _Kun._ Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sakura mengenali pemuda itu adalah seorang temannya dari ekskul drama.

Pemuda bersurai cokelat itu hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Aku sudah tahu tentangmu Suzzaki Rie. Kelas XI IPS 2, anggota ekskul Drama dan juga kenalan **kekasihku** Haruno Sakura. Kau 'kan yang menulis surat-surat itu untuk Sakura dalam beberapa hari ini?"

Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke dengan mata melebar dan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Rie sendiri hanya bisa menundukan wajahnya menghindari tatapan tajam Sasuke.

" _Matte_! Kau pasti salah paham 'kan Sasuke- _kun_? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menuduh Rie- _kun_ yang menulis surat itu? Dan lagi, surat itu hanya ada satu, tadi itu yang pertama kali." Kata Sakura

Sasuke hanya diam, onyx nya menuntut pemuda di hadapannya itu untuk menjelaskan.

" _Gomen_ Sakura- _chan_." Lirih Rie. "Ya, aku lah yang menulis dan mengirim surat-surat itu untukmu. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu, aku hanya.. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padamu. Aku.. Aku mencintaimu Haruno Sakura."

Sakura ternganga, menatap tidak percaya pada sosok Rie yang selama ini memang terkenal sebagai pemuda yang baik hati dan ramah. Wajahnya memang tidak setampan Sasuke, tetapi sikap hangatnya mampu membuat banyak gadis menginginkannya.

"Rie- _Kun.._ " Sakura bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

" _Gomen_ Uchiha- _San,_ aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu hubungan kalian. Aku akui bahwa diriku memang sering mengikuti kalian, itu hanya untuk memastikan kalau Sakura selalu tersenyum bersamamu. Aku.." Rie menunduk malu. "..Aku juga sadar diri kalau aku tidak pantas bersama Sakura- _chan._ "

"Rie- _kun.._ " Sakura menepuk pundak pemuda itu, keduanya saling bertatapan. " _Arigatou._ "

Kata itu sudah cukup untuk menjawab perasaan Rie selama ini. 'Arigatou' berarti perasaannya berhasil tersampaikan, tetapi tatapan sayu gadis itu juga sudah menjelaskan bahwa Sakura tidak bisa membalas perasaannya. Dan yang bisa dilakukan Rie saat ini hanyalah tersenyum lemah, menerimanya dan menangis dalam hati.

*

*

Sakura dan Sasuke berjalan beriringan menuju kelas, tangan mungil Sakura tak mau meninggalkan lengan kekar kekasihnya, memeluknya posesif.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa kau sudah tidak marah?"

"Hn."

Sakura tersenyum kecil. Dirinya masih mengingat insiden di atap kemarin. Dan tadi ketika Sakura membuka lokernya dia kembali menemukan sepucuk surat. Kali ini menggunakan kertas putih polos dan tinta warna hitam.

 _Dear.. Sakura-chan.._

 _Terimakasih karena sudah bersedia menerima ungkapan cintaku._

 _Aku memang sedih karena perasaanku tidak terbalas,_

Ta _pi paling tidak aku sudah diberi kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaanku padamu secara langsung._

 _Dan.. Pemuda Uchiha itu, aku kini merasa lega karena aku tahu dia benar-benar mencintaimu._

 _Maafkan kalau aku membuatmu bingung dengan surat-suratku, Sakura-chan.._

 _Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan perasaanku ketika itu._

 _Sakura-Chan.. Berbahagialah.. Tersenyumlah selalu untuk orang-orang disekitarmu._

 _-Suzzaki Rie-_

Surat itu dibacanya bersama Sasuke yang kebetulan datang bersamaan dengannya. Masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal di benak Sakura. Sejak kemarin Sasuke dan Rie selalu menyebut 'surat-surat' yang berarti jamak dan lebih dari satu, sementara itu dirinya yakin bahwa kemarin itu adalah surat pertama yang diterimanya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , apa sih maksudnya saat kemarin kau menyebut kalau Rie menulis _surat-surat_ selama _beberapa hari_ ini? Bukankah kemarin itu yang pertama dan ini yang terakhir?" Kata Sakura dengan wajah bingung sambil menunjukan surat kedua dari Rie.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul, tanpa menjawab.

Sakura mengikuti Sasuke ke mejanya. Pemuda itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kantung plastik berwarna hitam yang ternyata di dalamnya terdapat surat-surat dari Rie. Jumlah surat itu ada 10 lembar. Berarti Rie sudah mengiriminya surat lebih dari seminggu ini.

"Kenapa bisa ada padamu?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya sambil mengambil salah satunya kemudian membacanya. Isinya tak jauh berbeda dengan apa yang tertulis di suratnya kemarin.

"Awalnya aku menemukannya di laci mejamu saat aku mendapat jadwal piket. keesokan harinya saat aku datang lebih awal dan memeriksa laci mejamu aku pun menemukan hal yang sama."

"Haaa?" Sakura melongo. "Lalu kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?"

"Aku tidak suka." Jawab Sasuke singkat sambil memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah dihiasi semburat berwarna merah muda.

"Sejak itu kau jadi mencari tahu siapa yang mengirimiku surat-surat ini?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya tidak begitu sulit. Aku langsung tahu kalau yang menulisnya adalah anggota club drama, dari cara penulisannya. Lalu aku juga selalu mendapati Suzzaki itu menatapmu dengan _rakus._ " Kata Sasuke sarkastik.

Sakura hanya tersenyum malu.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menginginkan surat-surat itu eh? Kau boleh mengambil dan membaca semuanya."

Sakura hanya bisa menghela napas oleh sikap sarkastisme kekasihnya itu. Sakura menatap Sasuke lembut sembari memasukan kembali surat-surat itu ke dalam plastik kemudian menyimpan dalam tasnya.

"Akan ku baca." Kata Sakura membuat Sasuke meliriknya tajam. "Bagaimanapun Rie- _kun_ sudah berjuang untuk menulisnya. Kalau hanya membacanya saja tidak apa 'kan Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke tetap bungkam. "Aku menerima suratnya, tapi tidak cintanya. Hanya kau Sasuke- _Kun_." Sakura dengan cepat mengecup pipi Sasuke. Sasuke menatap lekat gadis di hadapannya itu.

Baru saja bibir Sasuke akan mendarat di bibir Sakura ketika sosok Gaara dan Naruto tiba-tiba muncul dari ambang pintu.

"Sabar dong _Teme_ nanti malam saja dilanjutkan. 'Kan pas malam minggu." Ujar pemuda pirang jabrik itu dengan cengiran jahilnya.

"Hahahaa padahal satu foto yang kemarin sudah cukup. Tapi kalau kalian mau aku megambil foto kalian lagi dengan _gaya_ yang berbeda, aku tidak keberatan kok." Sambung Gaara dengan kerlingan menggodanya.

Sasuke dan Sakura menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya kedua sejoli itu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati kedua makhluk usil itu.

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah cukup frustasi karena adegan ciuman mereka kemarin terpaksa ditunda, dan kali ini dua orang menyebalkan ini juga membuat mereka kembali batal berciuman.

 **Glekk**

 **Glekk**

Naruto dan Gaara menatap ngeri pada Sasuke dan Sakura mode devil yang kini berjalan mendekati mereka sambil menyinsingkan lengan baju mereka.

" ** _Sabar_ katamu _Dobe_?!"**

 **"Kau bilang _gaya yang berbeda_ eh _Panda?!"_**

"AMPUNI KAMIIII~"

 ** _Duaakkk.._**

 ** _Duaaakkk.._**

" ~ Aaaaaaakkkkkhhhhh"

Dan kelas pun dimulai oleh Naruto dan Gaara dengan wajah cemberut dan jidat benjol.

- **End of Chap 3-**

 **A/N : Yaahh.. Sekian dan terimakasih. Lho??**

 **Seriusan lho hehe.. Terimakasih utk para readers yang nyempatin baca dan juga review, semoga gak bosen yaa ;) kalau bosen dan gak mau baca lagi Hani nangis lho.. *Mewek dipelukan Sasuke* #plaakkk! Ohh.. abaikan!**

 **Eh, chap ini ada karakter OC yaa Suzzaki Rie, soalnya gak tau mau pake karakter mana, berasa kurang ngefeel aja, jadi ku ciptakanlah karakter Suzzaki Rie ini. :D**

 **Review**

 **@1MoreLight : Hahaha Gaara memang selalu menggemaskan menurutku, dan inilah yang kusuka dari fanfiction, karena bisa menciptakan karakater Ooc dalam diri chara favorit kita. Thanks for RnR**

 **@matarinegan : Benarkah? _Yokatta ne.._ Semoga chapter ini juga suka ya Thanks for RnR**

 **@Honeymoon Hamada : Terimakasih ya untuk sarannya nih udah mulai pakai judul kok. kemarin emg niatnya mau diisi judul tiap chapternya cuma Hani punya kelemahan dalam hal memilih judul yang cocok :( btw, thanks for RnR**


End file.
